Quand Harry Potter rencontre disney
by fanHPTW
Summary: C'est fou le nombre de chanson Disney qui me font penser a un personnage ou un couple ou une scene d'Harry Potter. Alors voila série de One shot inspirée de ces chansons.
1. Tu nous comblera d'honneur

**Tu nous combleras d'honneur- Narcissa**

**Chanson de Mulan. (tu nous comblera d'honneur)**

Note : rien ne m'appartient. Je suis aussi à la recherche d'un beta pour corriger mon orthographe défaillante.

* * *

Tous les yeux s'étaient pour une fois posés sur elle. D'habitude elle était effacée par ses sœurs. Aujourd'hui les projeteurs étaient sur elle. On serrait sont corset à l'étouffer, on la couvrait de satin, d'or, d'argent. On la maquillait.

Elle devait être Parfaite, elle n'avait pas le droit à la faiblesse. Pas le droit à l'erreur, au faux pas.

Elle n'avait été élevée que pour ce jour là.

On la présenterait officiellement à Lucius Malfoy son futur mari.

C'était donc un jour très important. Si elle faisait le moindre faux pas, ça serait catastrophique.

Il fallait qu'elle lui plaise. Que se mariage ai lieu, pour l'honneur de la famille Black. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se marierait à la sortie de Poudlard.

Elle aurait un héritier mâle. Il fallait perpétuer le nom donc il fallait qu'elle ait un garçon. Un parfait petit sang pur.

Elle l'accompagnerait aux repas de galas.

Elle lui obéirait. Elle serait à lui.

Il fallait qu'il soit fier d'elle, quelle représente sa famille.

A 16 ans sa vie était déjà tracée, déjà vécue.

Elle descendit, une expression ne trahissant aucune émotion peinte sur son visage. La tête haute.

Elle était une black. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

Elle s'inclina devant lui.

« Narcissa. » La salua t'il sans chaleur mais avec un certain respect.

« Lucius. » dit-elle sur même ton.

« Vous êtes éblouissante, comme toujours. » Répondit-il en lui faisant un baise main

« Je vous en remercie, Lucius. je suis convaincu que ce mariage est une bonne chose pour nous deux. Je m'engage à vous faire honneur et à vous donner un héritier. »

« N'ayez crainte Narcissa, je suis convaincu que vous ferait une parfaite épouse. C'est moi qui ait convaincu mon Pére d'aller demander votre main au votre. »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement et alla même jusqu'à oser un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	2. Loin du froid de decembre

**Loin du froid de décembre - Hermione**

**Chanson tirée d'Anastasia, je sais ce n'est pas un Disney mais j'ai pas pu résister.**

Sinon il doit rester des fautes , j'en suis désolée je fais de mon mieux. Je suis à la recherche désespéré d'un beta.

* * *

Il faisait froid dans cette forêt, il n'y avait rien pour se chauffer, rien à manger, rien pour se désaltérer.

Ron était parti, il ne reviendrait pas. Harry était toujours inconscient mais, au moins il avait arrêté de hurler et d'avoir des spasmes. Ses parents étaient à l'autre bout du monde. C'était le calme, le silence complet

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y avait toujours un feu de cheminé accueillant. À ce stade elle s'en fichait que ce soit l'œuvre des elfes. Elle voulait juste de la chaleur.

Elle revoyait les sapins dans la grande salle, l'odeur des bons petits plats. Noel était toujours splendide à Poudlard.

Elle voyait Ron et Harry disputer un tournoi d'échec. Elle entendait les jumeaux faire une bataille de boule de neige dans le parc. Mais toutes ces images étaient floues irréelles. Elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard c'était terminé.

Dans sa famille, elle était toujours ravie de voir ses parents, ses grands parents et ses cousins qui venaient pour noël. Elle riait avec eux insouciante. On s'occupait d'elle. Bien sur elle avait toujours en tête ce quelle vivait dans le monde magique. Elle se demandait comment allait Ron et Harry. Elle avait rarement passé noël en famille restant souvent à Poudlard ou au Terrier. Mais elle revenait toujours pour les grandes vacances. Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry qui lui revenait chez les Dursley. Mais les Dursley n'était rien comparer à aujourd'hui

Le vent la fit frissonner. Il restait plus rien de tout ca. Pas même un écho. Son enfance s'était envolée dans une brise d'hiver

Puis-ce t'elle ne jamais oublier ces moment là.


	3. Jamais je n'avouerais

**Jamais je n'avouerais**

* * *

Voila troisième OS. Inspirer de « jamais je n'avouerais » de Hercule. Rien de m'appartiens. Toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une beta.

* * *

Lili Evans s'installa à sa table habituelle et s'efforça de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Elle n'entendit pas James Potter s'approcher mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête il était là.

« Je peux ? » demanda James Potter, « il n'y a pas de place ailleurs… »

Pourquoi son sourire était aussi beau ? Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais… il était sublime.

« Depuis quand tu demandes la permission Potter ? » dit t'elle un peu sèchement

Il haussa les épaules.

« Alors ? » insista-t-il

« Je suppose que oui tu peux t'assoir en face de moi ». Soupira-t-elle

Avant elle l'aurait giflée, insulté. Mais là elle avait mieux a faire, et , après tout il avait le droit de travailler là lui aussi, il n'avait pour l'instant rien fait de mal.

« Merci. »

Il avait l'air fatigué.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda t'elle un peu troublé

Encore une fois il haussa les épaules puis soupira

« Ma mère et malade et mon père est rechercher par les Mangemorts. » avoua t'il

« Je suis désolée »

« C'était à prévoir, _il_ n'aime pas qu'on _lui_ résiste. »

Lili hocha la tête, la guerre, toujours la guerre. Des morts, des disparitions. Et_ lui _: Voldemort. La jeune fille frissonna.

« Je me battrais » souffla James, « pour eux, pour toi, pour tous les autres. »

Cette déclaration fit battre son cœur

« James je … »

« Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps. »

« Je me battrais aussi. » Décida Lili

* * *

« On t'a vu » dit Marie,son amie, un peu plus tard.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu étais en face de lui à la bibliothèque. »

« Et alors ? »

« J'ai vu ton regard et le sien ! »

« Il y a rien du tout, on travailler chacun de son coté et on a un peu discuter, c'est tout. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Que veux tu qu'il y ait de plus »

Mais Lili s'était trahie en rougissant. Sa déclaration de partir se battre sauver le monde, de faire quelque chose, l'avait touchée. Il était plus mur.

Au lieu de lui demander de sortir avec lui, il lui parlait des dangers que prenait son père. Qu'il se battrait pour elle sans rien attendre en retour. elle l'appréciait de plus an plus, mais, ca elle ne l'avouerait jamais a personne


	4. Il vit en toi

**Il vit en toi – le roi lion **

**Harry, James et Lili Potter**

Ni le monde d'Harry Potter, ni les classiques Disney ne m'appartiennent

* * *

C'était le jour le plus important de sa vie. Il allait se marier à la femme de sa vie : Ginny Weasley bientôt Potter

Il remonta seul l'allée. L'allée était remplit de fleur, des lys. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sa mère était la, à sa manière. Un vif d'or tournait autour de l'arche son père aussi était venu.

Ce n'était que symbolique mais c'était amplement suffisant. Il n'était plus seul, ses parents étaient avec lui.

Toujours.

Particulièrement maintenant, le jour de son mariage. Ils étaient fiers de lui.

Ils vivaient en lui. Il pouvait presque sentir leur présence a ses coté.

Ginny à tour fit son apparition. Une brise ébouriffa ses cheveux, il lui sembla entendre un aboiement joyeux - même Sirius était de la partie. Il souri concentrer sur sa futur épouse. Tous les doutes envolés. Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient là, avec eux.

Tout était parfait

Sa famille était là. Pour toujours. Présent dans son cœur. « Nous ne somme jamais parti, nous faisons parti de toi. »

Lorsque il mourra il les rejoindra et à son tour veillera sur de nouvelles générations de Potter.

Puisse-t-il connaitre la paix et le bonheur. Souhaita Harry. Il souri à sa femme, et voyait déjà leur avenir, ils auraient des enfants, puis des petit enfants. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une famille.

Tout irait bien maintenant.

Et si un mage noir venait à pointer le bout de son nez, eh bien qu'il essaye seulement de s'en prendre à Harry et Ginny Potter !

* * *

Tout commentaires, requettes, conseils son les bienvenus, et si vous avez une chanson Disney favorite , dites le moi.

A pars ca, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta.


	5. l'air du vent

L'air du vent- Pochanhantas

« Sang de bourbe »

L'insulte avait fusée et elle faisait mal. Très mal. Hermione adorait ses parents et des les savoirs insultés la blessait. D'être considérer comme moins bien parce que née Moldu ? C'était tellement injuste

Malefoy semblait satisfait de son mal aise. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et cacha sa tristesse

De toute façon c'étais lui qui avait tort.

Elle est une sorcière ! Elle n'a pas rougir de ses parents ni que elle est. C'était lui qui avait le sang pourrit pas elle. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il ignorait : le respect, l'ouverture d'esprit, la chaleur humaine, l'amitié, le partage, le bonheur… elle se sentait presque triste pour lui

Il pensait que le monde lui appartenait. Mais en voyait t'il seulement la beauté ?

Il a des œillères. Sans arrêt enfermer dans son petit monde bourgeois. Enfermer dans la prison dorée qu'était son manoir.

Sa famille roulait peut être sur l'or. Posséder et encore posséder. Avoir tout mieux que les autres. Mais l'or et la possession apporte t'il du bonheur ?

Hermione le savait : il a tant de chose bien plus riche, à partager, à vivre.

Il était vie était si pauvre. Toujours les même gens, les mêmes discutons.

Elle était libre, libre de voyager, libre d'apprendre de rencontrer des gens nouveau, d'améliorer le monde.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait t'il être aussi fermer ?


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre corrigé par Eleonora Distress. un grand merci

**Il y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas ( la belle et la bete)**

* * *

Tonks observait Remus, il était bien plus âgé qu'elle, certes mais elle le trouvait attachant, séduisant même avec son coté mystérieux.

Elle avait vite comprit que c'était un loup garou mais ça elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait été mordu, et malgré tout c'était quelqu'un de bien. Jamais elle n'avait regardé un homme de cette façon.

Ce n'était pas un prince charmant mais elle n'était pas une princesse. Et de toute façon, elle sentait qu'ils étaient faits pour s'aimer. Et l'amour n'était-il pas la meilleure façon de vaincre la guerre ?

Il avait toujours un regard doux, un mot gentil. Il voulait le bien de son entourage. Il avait les mots pour réconforter.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour personne et hier encore elle ignorait que c'était possible.

De son coté Remus l'observait aussi. Il ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments de cette jeune fille. Tout amour avec elle était interdit, il était un loup garou, trop vieux pour elle, trop pauvre. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Pourtant elle occupait ses pensées. Elle était la joie et le bonheur. Jamais pareille émotion ne l'avait submergé.

Et elle ferait tout pour le séduire. L'étape la plus dure allait être de le convaincre que ce n'était pas un monstre et qu'il avait le droit d'aimer.

Il la repoussa plongeant la jeune fille dans la déprime.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir que Bill Weasley se fit attaquer par Greyback. Elle s'emporta, lui disant que Fleur allait quand même l'épouser malgré tout. Que c'était un idiot têtu et buté.

Il lui fallut un temps de réflexion avant de l'embraser. Et le monde pour eux ne fut plus jamais le même. Il y avait quelque chose en plus : l'amour.


End file.
